I'm gonna take care of you
by criminals-addiction
Summary: Morgan takes care of Prentiss after one too many.


A cute fic of Morgan taking care of Prentiss. But, where does it end? Reviews?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It's about time.<p>

He watched her from across the room, leaning back in his chair. Never, had he seen Emily Prentiss look so happy. She was walking alongside JJ, short brunette hair, falling around her face and neck. They were obviously talking about something interesting, or funny at least, because all Emily was doing was laughing.

Their eyes met from across the room, her dark milky brown eyes floating with hope. Hope for forgiveness, and hope for their friendship. Which, in his mind, had never really ended. He was just glad she was safe, and back - where she belonged.

He gave her a soft smile, and in return, got a large toothy grin. Morgan stood from his chair, and made his way over to the pair of women, watching as their gazes turned towards him. "Case is over, ladies. Who wants drinks?" the profiler offered with a smile, eyes turning towards Prentiss.

JJ laughed, but shook her head, lightly moving her hand to rest on Emily's arm. "I'd love to, guys. But, Will is expecting me home. Henry is still crazy at night time," she stated, still laughing a little, before continuing, "But, I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" she looked at both of them, who nodded, before turning around and collecting her things. Both gave her a small wave, before watching her walk out.

"So, what'd you say? I'll buy you a beer, c'mon," Morgan whined, clearly wanting to go out and get rid of the stress that the case had brought.

He watched her roll her eyes playfully, the same, wide grin still spread across her lips. "Well, if you're buying," she teased, grabbing her coat and slipping it on.

Morgan's laugh filled the empty bullpen. "Don't get used to it. This is our first drink since you've returned. You'll be buying next time," he winked, before grabbing his bag and flinging it over her shoulder. "Shall we?" he asked, playfully fluttering his eyelashes as they headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>One beer turned into two, then three, and before they knew it, Emily was downing shots, and practically screaming at everyone that walked by.<p>

"Hey! Hey you!" she screeched to a by passed, laughing and spinning around on her stool. Never, had Morgan seen her like _this _before. She was drunk. Wasted, was more like it.

"Prentiss, settle down. You wanna get us kicked out of here?" Morgan, himself, was a little tipsy, but he hadn't had nearly as much as Emily.

"Awww, Morgan. Loosen up a little," she stood up, stumbling towards him, and grasped his hand. "Dance with me, Derek. Dance with me," the song was a heavy bassed, fast song, but Emily was dancing with him like they were slow dancing at a wedding or something.

"You're crazy, Princess," he laughed, allowing one hand to rest on her lower back. He didn't mind doing this, actually. She clearly wasn't able to function properly at the moment, and Morgan had always been more than willing to take care of her. There was something about her. Maybe it was the tough front she put up, that made him want to crack it.

"We should probably get you home," he chuckled, looking down at her before adding, "And you're _not _driving. So don't get any ideas."

"But, I want to stay with my friendssss!" Emily slurred, turning to the group of people behind her, who were looking at her as if she had just spoken a foreign language or something.

"Emily, those people have no idea who you are, now let's go," he said as he took her hand, trying to pull her along, but Emily remained swaying on the spot, tugging her hand away.

"Noooo! I don't want to go home," she whined, stomping her feet like a child.

Now, people were looking at them. But, Morgan had nothing but an amused grin spread across his face. He stepped forward, and leaned down to he was face to face with Emily.

"I'm not afraid to drag you out of here over my shoulder, Princess," he reminded her, eyebrow arched.

Emily simply pouted, and shook her head. "Prove it!" she stuck her tongue out at him, and folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine, but you asked for it," Morgan said with a shrug, bending down to grab the back of her calves and hoist her up, stomach hanging over his shoulder. He heard a surprised gasp come from Emily, and soon felt, weak punches against his back.

"Hey! Put me down! I didn't mean it!", though she sounded like she was mad, she was giggling.

Morgan only shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere."

He laid her down in the backseat of his SUV, shutting the door, then running around to the driver's side. He slid in, and buckled up, glancing behind him at the brunette who was pretty much passed out.

"Lemme get you home, baby girl," he whispered as he reached back to pat her hands, before turning back to the wheel, and starting the car.

* * *

><p>He was at her apartment within ten minutes. He pulled up in front of the building, and glanced into the back seat again, laughing loudly at the woman who had her feet pressed against the window, and her mouth hung wide open, snoring softly.<p>

He got out of the car, and ran around to the side Prentiss was on, swinging the door open, and scooping her up in his arms again. She squirmed, and began to stir, but eventually moved to rest her head on his chest. "You're home, relax," Morgan whispered in her ear, digging her apartment keys out of her pocket.

He opened the door, and took the elevator to her apartment, unlocking her door and opening it. The moment he opened it, the alarm on her key pad started to beep. "Agh, shit. Shhh, shhh," he hissed towards the machinery sitting on the wall. "Fuck, Prentiss? Em? Emily?" he whispered, tone hushed. He shook her shoulder a little, until she stirred. "Prentiss? What's the password to this thing?"

It took a moment, but she finally mumbled, "Sergio..." before hanging her head back against his arm, falling asleep once again. He quickly typed the cat's name into the keypad, and sighed in relief when the beeping stopped.

He carried Prentiss through her apartment, until he reached a room that resembled a bedroom. Whether it was a guest bedroom or not, it had a bed, and that was exactly where she needed to be. He kicked the bedroom door open, not enough to put harm on the door, but enough to swing it open. He crept into the dark bedroom, and pulled the covers back, placing her in the bed. He tucked her in, carefully, then stood up.

He stood there for a moment, looking at her. She was asleep, but damn.. he couldn't help but smirk a little. Shaking his head, he turned to leave before hearing a voice speak within the darkness in the room. "Don't go," her voice was groggy, barely audible, but Morgan knew exactly what she wanted.

He walked back over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of his, watching her eyes open slowly. "You took care of me?" she asked quietly, barely able to see his face in the poorly lit room.

"Are you surprised? Somebody needed to. You're crazy, you know that?" he laughed, leaping over her and rolling onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"I am not. I just had.. a lot of booze..." she laughed quietly, turning on her side to face him, head propped up on her elbow. "But, thanks, Morgan," she mumbled, laying her head back down on her pillow.

"You're welcome, baby girl," he replied, tucking himself under the covers and shutting his eyes. "You should sleep, though. We'll have to be up early in the morning. Remember, you're back to BAU hours," he chuckled, leaning down to press a hesitant, soft kiss to her forehead.

He could hear heavy breathing when he pulled away, so he left her to sleep. He watched her for a moment or two, her words replaying in his head; _You took care of me? _

Looking down at her, he smirked when an afterthought crossed his mind. It was about time.


End file.
